Winter Winds
by Isla-x-bbe
Summary: "Bye Bell. Lo-" she abruptly stopped, clearing her throat before continuing. "I'll see you in a minute." She rushed out, needing to get off the phone. She scolded herself as she put her phone away. Clarke was not one to shy away from emotion, if she felt something she'd say. She knew she loved Bellamy, but she just didn't want to first time she told him to be over the phone.


So guess who wrote another holiday fic containing hot drinks when they had a bunch of assignments to do instead? That's right, me! Anyway, this was just a quick fic I wrote that was inspired by me having to wait in the rain last week.

 _And my head told my heart_

 _"Let love grow."_

"I'll see you next week, Murphy!" Clarke called as she stepped out of the kitchen. He grunted in response and she laughed. Clarke liked the restaurant that she worked at, it was close enough to her apartment that she could walk there and back and the hours were flexible around her busy but awkward university schedule. The staff were nice too, even the chef John Murphy, when he wanted to be.

Clarke threw her coat quickly around her shoulders and stepped out the staff exit of the restaurant. The cold whipped around her face and she pulled her coat around her tighter. _It's only_ _November_ , she thought to herself _it should not be this cold_. She made it about a couple hundred yards before it started to rain, adding insult to injury. Clarke pulled her hood up over her head and picked up her pace.

Cars drove up and down the main street of Arkadia, their headlights lighting up the dark night and shining through the rainfall that was getting heavier. Large droplets of rain pelted down onto her wool coat and Clarke mentally kicked herself for not thinking to wear her waterproof coat. Before long, it was raining so heavy that the rain was jumping back out of the puddles that were forming on the sidewalk. Clarke's right hand was wet and cold from where she'd been holding her hood up. The mix of the rain and the cold was causing her jeans to stick to her legs and she felt the bite of the cold through her layers of clothing.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked down to read the caller ID as she took it out.

 _Bellamy 3_. She smiled to herself before wiping the screen on her sleeve so she could answer it.

"Hey, I just finished." She told him, not waiting for a greeting. She didn't realise she was starting to shiver until she felt her teeth chatter.

"Clarke, please tell me you're not out in this." He said, she could hear the worry in his voice and smiled at his concern.

"It's fine," She told him. "I'm like ten minutes away from my place."

She hears him make an impatient sound and she huffed a laugh. She tightened her hand around the phone, now numb from the cold air whipping around her face.

"Just come to my apartment, it's closer." He told her.

"Bell-" she started.

" _Clarke_." He replied in a tone that meant he wasn't going to drop it.

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "I'll be five minutes, tops."

"Okay," he replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. "See you in a minute, Clarke."

"Bye Bell. Lo-" she abruptly stopped, clearing her throat before continuing. "I'll see you in a minute." She rushed out, needing to get off the phone. She scolded herself as she put her phone away.

Clarke was not one to shy away from emotion, if she felt something she'd say. She knew she loved Bellamy, but she just didn't want to first time she told him to be over the phone.

Clarke hurried her pace and rushed to Bellamy's apartment as quick as she could.

As she walked she mused over the journey her and Bellamy's relationship had taken over the years.

They'd met on Clarke's first day at Arkadia University, just over two years ago. Clarke and Octavia had been roommates and had got along immediately. Clarke and Bellamy? Not so much. They'd argued to begin with, a lot. He called her a stuck-up princess with a silver spoon shoved – well, in undesirable places - and in return, she called him a judgemental ass who cared more about his inferiority complex than his sister's happiness. So yeah, not the best of starts.

Eventually, Bellamy saw how much Clarke cared for Octavia and the two struck up a truce for Octavia's sake. The truce eventually led to a begrudging friendship built upon sending each other bad puns and even worse memes. Clarke couldn't deny her attraction to Bellamy and so when he finally asked her out on a date she only left him hanging for a minute or two before saying yes. Clarke's ears were stinging from the cold but she smiled at the memory as she walked. They'd come a long way in two years.

A wave of relief washed over her as she saw Bellamy's apartment building come into view. She quickened her pace and ducked into the small doorway. She buzzed for Bellamy's apartment and blew into her hands in an attempt to warm them up. The door opened for her after a couple of seconds and she hurriedly stepped into the apartment building. She sighed in content once she was out of the rain.

Clarke tried not to slip on the stone steps up to Bellamy's apartment and she once again mentally cursed herself for wearing flats instead of sneakers. She only allowed herself to feel mildly guilty at the trail of wet footsteps she was leaving up to his apartment. Somehow, she made it up the stairs without slipping in her soaked shoes. She knocked on Bellamy's door and felt some of the feeling come back into her hands now she was out of the rain.

Bellamy answered the door immediately. She smiled up at him, he was dressed in his pyjamas paired with his thick black hipster glasses (that she always teased him for) and a grin. This was her favourite look on him, just relaxed. She felt happiness bubble up inside her as she studied him.

"Hey, princess." He said in greeting before ushering her inside and she sighed in content as the warmth of Bellamy's apartment washed over her. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and yelped in surprise.

"You're freezing!" he exclaimed. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"No, Bellamy, it's a hundred degrees out." She tried to sound serious but her teeth chattering ruined any effect it might have had.

He started to unbutton her soaking coat and took it off her to hang up.

"Shower, now." He told her as he walked down the small hallway to get her a towel out of the linen closet. Clarke obliged, happy to get out of her wet clothes.

She quickly closed the bathroom door behind her and undressed quickly. Once the shower had warmed up, she jumped under the stream of water and sighed in content. She took a while to let herself warm up and washed her hair using some of Bellamy's shampoo – his just smelt better than hers okay?

Happy that she wasn't going to die of hypothermia or catch a cold, she stepped out of the shower and switched the water off. When she re-entered Bellamy's bedroom she found her favourite sweatpants and one of Bellamy's shirts laid out for her on the bed. Her heart swelled at his thoughtfulness and she hastily changed into the comfy clothes.

After braiding her hair to stop it from going frizzy, she wandered through to the living room to find it empty. Frowning, she moved through to the kitchen where she found Bellamy with his back to her.

She came up behind him and wound her hands round his middle.

"Hey." She smiled, placing her chin on his shoulder. He was making them hot chocolates and her heart clenched again at how well he knew her.

"Hey," He responded turning his head towards her as she gave him a quick peck. "Stay here one minute?" He asked.

She disentangled herself from him and he turned to go towards the utility room. Clarke managed to restrain herself from drinking the hot chocolates while he was gone. She checked her phone, and put it down as she heard the door click closed. Before she could say anything, she was enveloped in warmth. Frowning, she lifted her hands up and was greeted with a blanket, straight out of the dryer. She felt a grin break out across her face. Yeah, her boyfriend was _the_ most thoughtful and loving person ever.

"Oh my god," she sighed in content. "I love you." She froze, realising what she'd said. She hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. And now she was stood like an idiot dressed in a blanket and pyjamas telling her boyfriend that she loved him for the first time. _God, I'm an idiot_ she thought.

She turned slowly, ready to backpedal if it was needed. Bellamy was staring at her with a fond smile on his face that was growing into a grin.

He surged forward and cupped her face in his hands. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. The kiss was slow and sweet and sent shivers up and down her spine, but in a good way. She trailed her hands up Bellamy's chest before threading her fingers through his hair. She sighed into the kiss and he smiled, breaking the kiss but touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." He told her and she pulled back slightly to beam up at him. His blinding smile matched hers and leant up for another quick kiss.


End file.
